


Toph, the Matchmaker

by ponyboycurtiss



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponyboycurtiss/pseuds/ponyboycurtiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter if you're in the same room as her or not, Toph can always "see" what's going on. And sometime she intervenes. Why? Friendship. Besides, Toph has her own favorite pairing too… Written as 6 moments. All moments take place during Book 3: Fire. <br/>UPDATE: Part 2: Aang and co. (sans Toph) spend a few nights at the Fire Nation Royal Palace after returning from Hira’a. Zuko feels the need to talk with a certain friend… Takes place mainly between the end of “The Search: Part 3” and “The Rift: Part 1”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Toph, the Matchmaker**  

* * *

Toph has her own favorite pairing too…

Written as 6 moments.

All moments take place during Book 3: Fire. 

* * *

The 1st Moment takes place after the end of Chapter 12: “The Western Air Temple.”

Zuko is restless in the middle of the night. For some reason, Sokka is restless as well. He finds Zuko in the courtyard by accident. They talk, but Toph has another idea…

* * *

Toph sat with her back against the wall, her legs bent in front of her, feet planted firmly on the ground. The expression on her face was not unlike the one Momo made when he was listening to something the rest of the group were too human to hear: intensely focused, and a little distant. Why was _he_ up and walking around? Everyone else was sleeping, so what was he doing by himself in the courtyard?

Looking back, she had, of course, been able to feel immediately how genuine his intentions were. And, scorched feet aside, she was prepared to eventually like him. But his were not the only intentions to which she was paying attention. Sure, she could tell if someone was lying. Their pulse rate changed. Their tone of voice and the cadence of their speech often changed as well. Small differences, but without sight to distract her, Toph’s hearing was better than most. Yes, lying was easy to identify. But so was love—infatuation, lust, whatever it might be; she could feel that too. It wasn’t always as obvious, but she could tell, and usually before you could. Sadness, however, was tricky. Melancholia, ennui, depression—they were all difficult. But if you were as talented as Toph, and paid enough attention, even these became obvious.

So, what _was_ he doing up all alone? He could probably use some company. Hands held out in front of her, Toph shifted her right heel slightly to the left. A minute later, she wore a satisfied smile. If only she could hear things from as far away as she could see them. A few minutes passed and Toph began grumbling to herself. “Come on. Closer. Do it. Come on.” With a determined stamp from her left foot, a satisfied grin once again washed across her face.

Sokka awoke to find his bed significantly lumpier than he remembered it being a few hours earlier when he had fallen asleep. He peered under the mattress and found several pokey-looking bits of rock sticking out of the flat stone floor of the Air Temple. Weird…you’d think they’d have gotten rid of those when they built the temple. He brushed that thought out of his mind with an “oh well” and, scratching his head, decided to have a quick walk around the courtyard to stretch his sore muscles before pulling the mattress to another corner of the room and trying again to fall asleep.

“Oh, I, uh,” Sokka stammered upon seeing Zuko standing in the courtyard. “I’ll just… _yeah_ …” Sokka began backing into the corridor.

“Wait—” Zuko’s hoarse whisper sounded especially harsh cutting through the crisp silence of the evening air. “It’s not as though I made this decision lightly,” he added quietly.

Sokka felt uncomfortable. He couldn’t leave now, even if he thought it might be for the best. Sokka was not very good at being empathetic. He often lacked the self-awareness to successfully understand his own feelings—how should he be expected to understand other people’s as well? Tentatively, he walked forward to where Zuko was standing, looking out at the canyon in which the Air Temple was located. The moonlight softly illuminated his face, and Sokka for the first time thought of Zuko as someone who was able to be sad. Unsure of what to do exactly, he tentatively placed what he hoped was a reassuring hand on Zuko’s shoulder.

“I’m sure it wasn’t easy,” Sokka ventured, carefully.

“I always thought what I was doing would make me happy. But I was just left disillusioned and confused.” Zuko paused. His voice had cracked.  Sokka squeezed the prince’s shoulder, encouraging him to continue. “For so long, I let myself be brainwashed into thinking my destiny was already written for me. But I don’t think it is anymore.”

As Sokka considered Zuko’s confession, he was suddenly able to make sense of who and why Zuko was. Zuko was the prince by birth, not by choice. He had likely had every moment, every feeling and life choice planned out for him since he was a child. It was hard enough for Sokka to try and find out for himself what his place is in the world was; he could only imagine what Zuko was dealing with.

“I feel so bad for chasing you guys,” Zuko continued. “I have so much regret for all that I put you through. I feel stupid for not being able to see earlier that I was on the wrong side. I was so angry…” Zuko let his voice trail off, allowing his unfinished thought to hang in the nighttime air.

“Hey, not argument here,” Sokka said, raising his hands in the air. “You were _preeeetty_ pissed off.”

Zuko looked over at Sokka for the first time since Sokka had entered the courtyard. For a moment, Zuko looked as though he was about to start an argument, but then his expressing changed from one of derision. He let out a snort and a smile crossed his lips before he could turn away.

Sokka wasn’t about to let the snicker go unnoticed. “What?” he asked, argumentatively.

“I…never mind,” Zuko said, turning to leave. Sokka stopped him, grabbing Zuko’s0 shoulder and swinging him around so that they were standing face to face.

“What?” Sokka asked again, this time his tone more curious.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without your hair all…” Zuko made a gesture with his hand that Sokka guessed was meant to represent his wolf tail.

“Oh, yeah, I guess not,” Sokka said self-consciously, suddenly very aware of the hair that was falling into his eyes.

“You look different,” Zuko observed softly.

Sokka felt like blushing when suddenly, he fell forward. With an awkward “ _aaack_ ” Sokka fell onto Zuko, pinning him against the courtyard’s cold, stone floor. “Sorry,” Sokka apologized. “I guess I tripped.” With Zuko’s face mere inches away from his own, Sokka suddenly had the overwhelming urge to touch the prince’s scar. He wanted to know what it felt like. Did it still hurt? Could he still feel it when people touched it? Did people ever touch it? Did Zuko even touch it? Sokka summoned all of his self-control and with great effort managed to keep his hands to himself.

“How do you trip while standing still?” Zuko asked with annoyance as he shoved Sokka off from on top of him, successfully interrupting the water tribe boy’s train of thought.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” Sokka apologized again, sitting up and brushing the dirt from his clothes. Sokka was surprised when Zuko offered his hand, helping him to stand up.

Zuko looked at Sokka for a moment. Just as Sokka was about to make a smart remark, Zuko reached out and brushed some dust off of Sokka’s shoulder. “Idiot,” Zuko muttered. Sokka thought he saw a smile creep across his lips before he turned around and left the courtyard.

“Jerk!” Sokka managed once he was alone. Flustered, he walked back to his room to try to fall back asleep.

* * *

The 2nd Moment takes place between Chapter 12: The Western Air Temple” and Chapter 13: “The Firebending Masters.”

Zuko worries if he will be able to teach Aang firebending. He confides in Sokka.

* * *

Looking out over the canyon, Zuko again remembered visiting the temple with his Uncle. Everything seemed to remind him of his Uncle. Therefore, everything made him feel guilty and sad. Hearing footsteps, he turned his head slightly, and with a sidelong glance, saw Sokka lumbering into the courtyard. His hair was down again, and as he yawned, scratching his head like a tiger monkey, Zuko wondered how they could be the same age. Sokka was so care-free, while Zuko found himself being crushed by the weight of a century’s worth of familial guilt.

Zuko returned his gaze to the canyon and waited to see if Sokka would join him for the second night in a row. A rough clap on the back answered his question.

“I’m nervous,” Zuko confessed after a moment’s hesitation. He waited for a reaction.

“About what?” Sokka asked. “Is Katara bothering you? Don’t listen to her. She’s just not as _emotionally mature_ as some of us are.” Sokka said, gesturing to Zuko and himself.

“I don’t know if I’m all that emotionally mature,” Zuko countered.

“Well, certainly, not as much as _me_ , but you beat Katara any day of the week. At least you understand why you feel the way you do. Or try to understand.”

“Why don’t you hate me?” Zuko asked bluntly.

“Hey, who said I didn’t?” Sokka’s tone was light. Zuko looked over at Sokka and saw his face grow contemplative. “I guess I am able to separate my anger for what has happened to me, and my family, and my friends, from my anger at you specifically.”

“What anger do you feel towards me, specifically?” Zuko asked, prepared to be hurt by the answer.

“You followed us around, trying to kill or capture us. You made our lives hell for a long time. You came to our home…” Sokka stopped before his voice grew any louder.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to explain how sorry I am about that. About everything I’ve put you through,” Zuko whispered. He walked over to the center of the courtyard and sat down on the edge of the fountain, letting his head fall into his hands. “I know it’s selfish, but I really want people to be able to look at me for what I am now, and not what or who I’ve been.”

“That _is_ pretty selfish,” Sokka noted, sitting down next to Zuko on the fountain. Zuko felt Sokka’s hand resting on his back, between his shoulder blades. Zuko remained still, fearing if he moved Sokka might take his hand away. “But being selfish is good…sometimes…” Sokka continued. His tone lacked the authority necessary to make his assertion sound valid or true, but Zuko appreciated that he was trying. “Without selfish people, the world would come to a standstill.”

Zuko laughed. Looking over at Sokka, he said, “So, when I see you taking a third helping of food at lunch tomorrow, I should really be thanking you for keeping the world turning.”

“I’m basically a hero,” Sokka said with feigned self-importance. Zuko laughed again. 

Toph smiled as she crept back to her room. “I knew they would make good friends,” she murmured to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The 3rd Moment takes place between Chapter 13: “The Firebending Masters” and Chapter 14: “The Boiling Rock, Part 1.”

Aang had said, “It’s like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present.” These words haunted Zuko.

* * *

Sokka jumped out of his bed with a yelp. It was like the floor had just kicked him in the butt. Cautiously, he peered under his mattress. The floor was as smooth as glass. Baffled, he figured he would take a bit of a stroll around the Air Temple to calm his nerves before trying to fall asleep again. He had spent plenty of time exploring while Aang and Zuko had been off on their firebending adventure of bonding and fire. Sokka knew he felt jealous that Aang got to go on a cool adventure with Zuko, but he wasn’t quite sure if it was the “cool adventure” he was jealous of, or if it was the “with Zuko.” Choosing to ignore his feelings, he stumbled around in the dark until he found a room with a window. Staring up at the moon, he sighed. _Yue_. Every time he saw the moon, he thought of her. She was always watching over him. It made it hard to forget her. Not that he wanted to. But it she was ever-present, and that made it hard for Sokka to put her out of mind for longer than a day at a time.

As Sokka surveyed the room he was standing in, he of course saw Zuko slumped in the far corner, just out of the moonlight. _Why is it I always run into him in the middle of the night?_ Sokka wondered. It seemed to him that Zuko was always being sad and alone in the middle of the night. He felt bad for Zuko. At least after his adventure with Aang, he was becoming less awkward to be around. But it seemed he still had his fair share of unresolved feelings to process.

Sokka noisily flopped down next to Zuko and waited with as much patience as he could handle—which wasn’t much—before finally breaking the silence. “ _Soooooo_ …?” Sokka asked in his sing-song-y way, leaning towards Zuko, his face expectant.

Zuko sighed. “It’s what Aang said the other day.”

“What did Aang say?”

“Sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present.” Zuko quoted. “It’s true. I can feel my grandfather’s shadow hanging over me all of the time.”

Sokka nodded, mouth agape, not really knowing what to say.

“I’m just afraid that what my shadow will feel like in the future,” Zuko continued, apparently taking no notice of Sokka’s somewhat-stupid expression (for which Sokka was grateful.) “If we do defeat my father, and I become Fire Lord, I don’t want people to look back on me the way I look back on Fire Lord Sozin.”

“I don’t think there’s too much worry of that happening,” Sokka said. “There’s too many of us around now to stop you before you become _that_ terrible.”

Zuko chuckled. Sokka smiled.

“Hey, I want to show you something.” Sokka jumped to his feet and grabbed Zuko by the wrist, pulling him up as well.

“What?”

“Just follow me,” Sokka commanded. Still holding Zuko’s wrist, he lead him out of the room they had been sitting in and through a series of hallways and stairways. A few minutes later they arrived in a courtyard that had become overrun with flowering vines in the years since its abandonment. In the moonlight, the white flowers seemed to glow. Zuko looked impressed. Sokka brushed the hair out of his eyes and looked up at Yue. _It’s her light that makes this place look so beautiful,_ Sokka thought to himself.

“I found this place while exploring the other day,” Sokka began. “You know, while you and Aang were off doing fire dances or whatever.” He paused, waiting for Zuko to respond to his provocation. When he didn’t, Sokka noticed he was still holding onto Zuko’s wrist. Self-consciously, Sokka let go of Zuko’s wrist and began slowly walking across the vine-covered floor of the courtyard. Preoccupied by the moon, Sokka tripped on one of the vines and fell flat on his face. He heard Zuko laughing behind him and felt his face flush. Struggling, Sokka managed to stand up again and saw that Zuko was still chuckling. Ignoring the prince, he continued to walk around the courtyard, now watching closely where he was stepping. He paused at the far side, looking out into the canyon. Carefully, he peered out over the edge, looking at the vines as they trailed off into the blackness below.

Sokka turned and managed not to jump when he saw Zuko was standing right behind him. Sokka didn’t say anything, instead remaining still, feeling uncomfortable in the silence, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. Zuko reached out and brushed the hair on the left side of Sokka’s head. Sokka was frozen. Zuko pulled his hand back, and presented with a flourish a clump of leaves.

“I was laughing because this was stuck in your hair. You looked stupid.” Zuko chuckled. “Plus you falling was funny, too.”

Sokka shook his head violently, just in case there were any leaves left over. Looking back up a Zuko, he asked, “Are they all gone?”

“They were all gone before, idiot,” Zuko said. Sokka thought his tone sounded like he was teasing. “Now your hair just looks stupid.”

Sokka busily mussed with his hair as they both walked back to their rooms. Zuko just laughed at him.

* * *

The 4th Moment takes place between Chapter 15: “The Boiling Rock, Part 2” and Chapter 16: “The Southern Raiders.”

Seeing Sokka and Katara reunited with their father brings up unwanted feelings in Zuko. This time, Toph has a different person in mind to help Zuko.

* * *

Hakoda winced as he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Sitting up from where he had been sleeping, he groggily looked around at the circle of people sleeping around the remnants of a fire. He nearly jumped when he saw Toph standing at the end of his bedroll. He gave her a quizzical look, but then remembered she was blind. Sighing, and wiping his tired eyes, he leaned forward.

“What is it?” He asked wearily.

Toph pointed towards the edge of the courtyard. She never looked where she was pointing. It kind of creeped Hakoda out. He looked over and saw Zuko standing by himself. “He needs someone to talk to,” Toph stated matter-of-factly.

Hakoda sighed again. Standing up, he slowly made his way over to the edge of the courtyard. _In the moonlight, the canyon looks much bigger,_ Hakoda noted to himself. Awkwardly, he approached Zuko and stood for a moment. If Zuko noticed his presence, he didn’t let on.

“Is something bothering you?” Hakoda asked carefully. He didn’t know much about Zuko. But he knew who he was, and who his father was. And what he had done in the past. But Zuko had saved him. Zuko had risked his life and fought against his own sister and in order to save Hakoda. Hakoda was willing to give Zuko every chance to prove himself a good person, even if his daughter was too closed minded to see why it was necessary. He sighed again, pushing thoughts of his qualms with Katara’s behavior aside.

“Don’t worry about it,” Zuko mumbled eventually. Hakoda just waited, standing next to Zuko. They looked out in silence for a long time. Zuko was the first to break the silence. “I’m glad I could help you reunite with your family.”

Hakoda nodded. “I’m glad for it, too.” A spark of understanding lit off in his mind. _This must be difficult for him,_ Hakoda thought. Assisting in the attempt to murder your own father must be difficult to deal with. And the prospect of ruling a people who might think you had betrayed them. Hakoda did not envy the prince. He pitied him. He looked so young in the moonlight, not much older than his own son. Hakoda did not even want to think about how such a young child was being forced to make such adult decisions.

“I can’t even imagine how difficult this is for you,” Hakoda finally said. Zuko looked over at him with an odd expression.

“That’s…not what I expected to hear from you,” Zuko confessed. “I’ve done terrible things. I have hurt a lot of people. There are not many people in this world who worry about how difficult things are for me.”

As a father, that broke Hakoda’s heart.

“People don’t like to believe it, but things are rough all over,” Hakoda said finally. “As the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, I’ve made my share of bad choices. Maybe not on the same scale as you, but bad nonetheless. As a leader, it takes a lot of humility to admit that you’re wrong, because those wrong decisions affect people other than yourself.”

“But I’m not a leader,” Zuko protested quietly.

“You will be. I do believe Aang will be able to defeat your father. And when you succeed him, you will be making a lot of important decisions that will affect a lot of people.”

Zuko shivered.

Hakoda paused. “It makes me feel better knowing that you understand the gravity of what it means to be wrong.” Hakoda patted Zuko’s shoulder with as much reassurance as he could convey in such a small gesture. Yawning, he returned to his bedroll and quickly drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

The 5th Moment takes place before the beginning of Chapter 17: “The Ember Island Players.”

“Ember Island is a magical place. Keep an open mind. Give it a chance. And it can help you understand yourselves and each other. The beach has a magical way of smoothing even the most ragged edges.”

“Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Island reveals the true you.”

What Lo and Li said stuck with Zuko.

Adjusting to hiding in the Fire Lord’s own house is difficult for Sokka. It’s weird for Zuko too. They go for a walk on the beach. Will they discover their true selves?

* * *

In spite of what everyone else might believe Zuko was just as uncomfortable in his father’s house as they were. He didn’t have a lot of positive memories of things or places associated with his father. It made his insomnia worse than ever. Frustrated, he rolled out of bed and walked outside. The crisp nighttime air felt refreshing as it blew gently against his face. It helped him forget about the memories he had of this place. Of the last time he visited…

Zuko eventually found himself on the beach. Sitting on the sand, he sighed as he looked out over the water in front of him, the waves crashing quietly on the shore. He suddenly remembered something Lo and Li had once said to him. “The beach has a magical way of smoothing even the most ragged edges.” _Maybe it will smooth out my edges better this time than last time._ Zuko thought, with a hint of bitterness. After a few moments spent sitting in relative silence, Zuko was startled to hear footsteps in the sand behind him. Turning he saw Sokka slowly walking toward him, his open shirt billowing slightly in the breeze.

“You too, huh?” Sokka said wearily, dropping down onto the sand beside Zuko.

Zuko laughed. “I kind of figured you and Suki would be, um, otherwise occupied at a time like this,” Zuko confessed.

Sokka sighed in exasperation. “You and me both. Katara may or may not have seen me sneaking around in the house. I _told_ her I was _just going to go for a walk on the beach_. She stood watching me as I left.”

Zuko chuckled. He lay back in the sand like Sokka. They spend several minutes quietly looking up at the moon and the stars. “I think I get it now.”

“What’s that?” Sokka asked.

“Why you always stare at the moon.”

“Oh, yeah, that.”

“I must be difficult.”

“Kind of is.”

Zuko laughed quietly and Sokka rolled over, casting the prince an accusatory glance.

Zuko relented. “I was just thinking how hard it would be to move on if your ex-girlfriend were watching you all the time. If you and Suki took a walk on the beach right now, it would be like she’s watching you.”

Sokka managed a half-smile. “Yeah, it’s pretty rough.”

Zuko continued to stare at Sokka. His hair was pulled back in that stupid ponytail. Zuko propped himself up on his elbow and reached forward with his left hand. He laughed to himself as he saw Sokka brace himself, as if he were going to be punched. With a quick yank, Zuko untied Sokka’s hair and watched as it fell down on either side of his face.

Seeing the confused look on Sokka’s face, Zuko explained, “I can’t talk to the Sokka with that stupid hairdo. The Sokka with this hair is the one I like to talk to.”

Zuko rolled over and ignored Sokka’s ensuing comments about his “wolf tail” and “tradition” and how a “jerk-bender” like Zuko wouldn’t understand. Zuko smiled. He liked pushing Sokka’s buttons. It was so easy, and you always got the results you expected.

Suddenly he felt Sokka jump on top of him. For a minute, the two teens forgot themselves and rolled down the beach wrestling with all the strength they could muster. Zuko had been caught off guard, or at least that’s the reason he gave himself for why Sokka was able to pin him so easily.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Zuko relented. “Your wolf tail is super watery and tradition something.”

Sokka didn’t respond. He instead reached out tentatively and placed the tips of his fingers on Zuko’s scar. Zuko froze. He never touched his scar. He didn’t like to think about how it was there. Nobody had ever touched it before. Not that he could remember. Not since his Uncle had to change the dressings on it. Sokka seemed not to notice Zuko’s paling skin—thought to be fair it was quite pale already—nor did Sokka notice that Zuko had stopped breathing all together. He suppressed any rage he was feeling. He just waited. Waited to see what Sokka would do. Sokka traced the outline of Zuko’s scar with his finger. He softly brushed his thumb across the spot where an eyebrow would be. He put his whole hand against the side of Zuko’s face. And then something snapped. And Sokka’s face flushed. And he rolled off of Zuko and awkwardly tried to crawl away. Zuko reached over and grabbed one of Sokka’s ankles. Yanking as hard as he could he pulled Sokka back towards him before jumping and pinning Sokka underneath him. Looking down on Sokka just as Sokka had looked down on him a moment before, Zuko’s expression was questioning.

Sokka's face was still flush red. As he pinned Sokka against the sand, Zuko took notice of his hands, which were firmly placed on Sokka's bare chest. It was Zuko's turn to feel self-conscious. Gingerly, Zuko released his hold and, after the briefest moment’s hesitation, pushed the hair out of Sokka's eyes before climbing off of Sokka and lying down next to him. “Sorry,” Sokka muttered, sounding embarrassed.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“That was really weird,” Sokka continued. “I’m sorry. I’m sure you don’t like people touching it.”

Zuko paused. “Nobody has wanted to touch it before…”

“Really?” Sokka asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

Zuko nodded.

“Well, I did,” Sokka admitted sheepishly. “I’ve wanted to touch it for a long time.”

“Why?”

“It just looks really cool. And painful.” Sokka paused. “And beautiful, I guess. Like a painting.”

It was Zuko’s turn to flush. He chuckled as he remembered something else Lo and Li had said. “Ember Island is a magical place. Keep an open mind. Give it a chance. And it can help you understand yourselves and each other.”

“What?” Sokka said, perplexed.

Zuko continued quoting the elderly twins: “Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Island reveals the true you.”

Sokka continued to look questioningly at the prince. “It’s something Lo and Li said to me once when I visited here.” Zuko informed his friend.

“And Lo and Li are…”

“Two really old twins with really saggy—“ Zuko stopped himself. “It doesn’t really matter. But they were right. It does reveal the true you.”

“Let’s hope this clean slate will help us all out,” Sokka said, half to himself. “Some of us could really use it.”

Zuko couldn’t decide if Sokka was talking about him. But he let it go. Sitting up, he ruffled the water tribe boy’s hair before starting back to the house. A few seconds later he was tackled from behind. Laughing, the pair rolled down the shoreline, getting wet as the waves crashed over them while they struggled. 

“Stupid sand,” Toph lamented, getting up off the floor and finally crawling into her bed. “So _blurry_. I can’t see a thing!”

* * *

The 6th Moment takes place after the end of Chapter 17: “The Ember Island Players.”

Sokka’s feelings about Yue are brought to the surface by the play, as are Zuko’s own insecurities and anxieties about what lies ahead.

* * *

Zuko was surprised to find Sokka in his room when he returned from a walk along the beach. After the play, he needed some time alone with his thoughts. It had brought up a lot of old emotions he thought he had successfully repressed. Zuko sat down on the edge of the bed next to Sokka and waited. When Sokka reached up and let down his hair, Zuko smiled, and took it as his cue.

“What’s wrong?”

“That play was stupid.”

Zuko laughed. “Yeah, you did look pretty stupid.”

“We all looked pretty stupid.”

Zuko nodded. “Is Suki mad?”

Sokka nodded. “I don’t know why. She just seemed kind of distant once we got back.”

“Probably because of the way you were sobbing during the Yue part.”

Sokka furrowed his brow. “ _Oh_ , I guess that would make sense.”

“She looked pissed when you shushed her during that part,” Zuko informed him, trying not to sound as amused as he felt.

“It just is _still_ a big deal for me,” Sokka lamented.

“No, I get it. She’s always there, reminding you of what you can’t have. It would be a terrible feeling.”

Sokka nodded. “And she was really, _really_ pretty. The actress wasn’t pretty, but Yue was _really_ pretty.”

“I wouldn’t tell that part to Suki.”

Sokka agreed.

“I _guess_ I’m glad you’re a good guy…” Sokka confessed, glancing at his nails in what Zuko assumed was an attempt at acting casual.

“Why’s that?”

“Aang is not very good at giving advice.”

“He _is_ , like, twelve years old.”

“Doesn’t that make your old obsession with him just a _wee_ bit creepier?” Sokka asked, giving Zuko a sidelong glance.

Zuko laughed and punched Sokka in the shoulder.

“Hey, what was that for?”

“Toph told me that’s how she show’s affection,” Zuko said, punching Sokka again. “I kind of like it.”

“Well, stop liking me so much then,” Sokka said, rolling away, dodging another one of Zuko’s punches.

“Too late.” Another punch to Sokka’s thigh. “I already like you a lot.” 

Toph smiled with self-satisfaction as she walked past Zuko’s room. _I could be a matchmaker._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and co. (sans Toph) spend a few nights at the Fire Nation Royal Palace after returning from Hira’a. Zuko feels the need to talk with a certain friend…

Takes place mainly between the end of “The Search: Part 3” and “The Rift: Part 1” 

* * *

 Aang and co. (sans Toph) spend a few nights at the Fire Nation Royal Palace after returning from Hira’a. Zuko feels the need to talk with a certain friend…

* * *

Sokka had been right: it was like old times. Maybe that’s what Zuko found so unsettling. He hadn’t been out on a “daring mission” in over a year. The whole experience was a little surreal. And the added stress of keeping an erratic Azula in check wasn’t helping things either. And neither was the lovey-dovey atmosphere that surrounded the Avatar and his “girlfriend.” Everyone’s constant bickering was actually the least stressful part of the experience for Zuko. It was kind of nice, he found himself thinking. It made him feel… nostalgic?

If he were honest with himself, Zuko would have realized that their time together reminded him of how much he truly wanted a moment alone to talk with Sokka. He had missed their late night conversations the most in the last year. His insomnia had been worse than ever and he was always without someone to talk to. But their time apart and diverging paths in life made Sokka feel distant, just out of reach. Zuko couldn’t bring himself to try and be vulnerable with Sokka the way he once was. Especially with so many other people around. He found himself worrying that maybe those nights hadn’t been very special or important for Sokka. Maybe Zuko was placing too much importance on them.

During the trip from the Fire Nation Capital to Hira’a, Zuko found himself lost in these thoughts, staring almost blatantly at Sokka. He was mortified when he caught sight of Azula staring at him, a knowing smirk crawling across her lips. She winked, but didn’t say anything.

 

“No wonder you don’t want to be Fire Lord anymore, Zuzu! You’d rather gallivant around the world with your little friends, saving poor people!”

 

Zuko had felt guilty when Azula said that, because she was right. It was what part of him wanted. He remembered that time he spent with his traveling companions fondly, in a way. It was a stressful and terrible time, but the feeling of being surrounded by other people who were friends rather than subordinates was a feeling that had been distinctly absent from his life after he ascended to the throne. 

* * *

Following their time in Hira’a, Zuko, Aang, Sokka, and Katara returned to the Fire Nation Capital. The others quickly accepted Zuko’s invitation to have a couple days of R & R at the Capital before returning to their separate lives. The first night back, Zuko awoke in a cold sweat. He took several deep breaths before calling to one of the guards stationed at the door, who entered the room promptly.

Before the guard has a chance to speak, Zuko barked, “Go fetch the water tribe boy from the guest quarters. I need to speak with him.”

The guard knew better than to wait to be told twice. He returned several minutes later with an annoyed Sokka who was wearing rather raggedy pajamas, his hair somewhat disheveled and falling into his eyes. He was squirming half-heartedly in a futile attempt to escape the guard’s grasp.

“Leave us,” Zuko said, dismissing the guard.

“Gladly,” Sokka said, turning to follow the guard out the door.

“Wait a moment, please, Sokka,” Zuko asked, feeling embarrassed. His face was flushed red.

Sokka turned back around and looked at the Fire Lord. He looked pitiful. Red-faced, his hair damp from sweat. He was sitting in bed, wearing the stupidest pajamas Sokka had seen in a long while. Finally, taking a seat on the edge of Zuko’s bed, Sokka asked, “What seems to be the matter?”

“A lot of things,” Zuko muttered. This had been a bad idea.

“Do you have, like, a for instance?” Sokka mumbled while yawning and stretching his arms wide. Flopping back onto Zuko’s bed, he added, “I am a little tired. You do know it’s the middle of the night, right?”

“I’m sorry, I just…” Zuko faltered. “I don’t have anyone to talk to here.”

Sokka didn’t know what to say. He supposed that was true. Zuko had broken up with Mai, so he probably didn’t have anyone to confide in. But why would Zuko want to talk to him, Sokka wondered. He hadn’t really talked with Zuko in a long time. Over a year. Not since those nights in the Air Temple. And on Ember Island. Sokka became lost in his memories for a moment.

“Why me then?” Sokka finally wondered aloud.

Zuko wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t quite know himself. Finally, he said, “I have been thinking about the past a lot recently.”

Sokka nodded. The trip to Hira’a had uncovered a lot of new information about Zuko’s family past. It must be a lot to process. When Zuko didn’t continue, Sokka prompted, “Like about your mom and stuff?”

“No,” Zuko answered rather quickly, before pausing to reconsider. “I mean yes, but that’s not what I was referring to.”

“What were you referring to, then?” Sokka asked. Be yawned again, running his hands through his hair, pushing it back out of his eyes.

“I mean about the time we spent together before. At the air temple, Ember Island…” His voice trailed off.

“Ah, simpler times,” Sokka said sarcastically.

“I mean the times we spent together, just the two of us.”

Sokka furrowed his brow. What was Zuko getting at? He sat up and looked over at the Fire Lord. His eyes were wet, his face was still red. He looked so sad.

“I’m so lonely these days,” Zuko managed, his voice cracking. “I’m so alone…”

Sokka rolled across the mattress in order to sit next to Zuko. He tried to put a comforting arm around his friend’s shoulders but that made Sokka feel really awkward, so he instead opted to simply pat Zuko’s back a few times, as if to say “there, there.”

Zuko’s face felt red hot as he slowly bent his head, leaning it against Sokka’s shoulder. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He closed his eyes, feeling tears fall down his cheeks.

Sokka gave in and put an arm around Zuko. It was so unlike him to be like this. Sokka could never have imagined he’d see Zuko in this state. He waited silently until Zuko fell asleep. He tucked the Fire Lord into bed before quietly returning to his own room, only to have a restless night of fitful sleep.

The next day Sokka wasn’t sure how he felt. He was worried about Zuko. Their odd middle-of-the-night conversation had left him feeling confused as well. Aang and Katara had gone off together early in the morning to do something that would take them most of the day. Sokka had awoken late, and after some aimless wandering around he eventually found Zuko in a small courtyard, lying in the grass. Sokka joined him.

They rested in comfortable silence for a while before Sokka said, “You know, I don’t know why you wear your hair in that fire bun now. It looks really stupid…”

He hoped his attempt at joking banter would put Zuko in a better mood. Sokka was surprised when Zuko suddenly sat up and turned around to look at where Sokka was laying. Sokka expected a response about tradition or something but instead Zuko just laughed.

Sokka continued, “Your hair isn’t even long enough to pull back which makes it look kind of weird.”

Zuko smiled weakly. He reached up and undid his hair, letting it fall into his eyes. He looked shaggy and unprofessional like this, which is why he wore the “fire bun” in the first place. He had to lead an entire country; he couldn’t walk around looking like an errant teenager anymore.

“Now you look normal,” Sokka said, sitting up. Zuko didn’t respond. He just looked expectantly at Sokka.

“Fine,” Sokka sighed, reaching up to undo his wolf’s tail. “But mine looks _way_ cooler than yours—“

Zuko cut Sokka off by tackling him. They struggled for a minute before their childish wrestling led them to the edge of the courtyard’s small pond. Before either could realize where they were it was too late and they suddenly found themselves completely wet. Zuko started to laugh and Sokka couldn’t do anything but join him.

After a few failed attempts at standing, they made their way out of the shallow pond and started off in search of a towel. They were quickly intercepted by some of Zuko’s guards who ushered them quickly into a small chamber. The guards stood outside while someone was sent for towels and new clothes. When they finally were able to dry off and change, Sokka found himself blushing as Zuko undressed. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Zuko naked before. He was much more muscle-y than Sokka had expected. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed before Sokka began to chuckle.

“What?” Zuko asked, embarrassed and a little annoyed. He felt awkward enough changing in front of Sokka, he didn’t need to be laughed at as well.

“It’s nothing,” Sokka said between laughs. “It’s just funny to be naked in the same room as the Fire Lord.”

Zuko just gave Sokka an exasperated look.

“Oh come on, you know it’s funny. Imagine being naked in the same room as the Earth King. That’s just funny.”

Zuko just shook his head. The two friends were interrupted by a sharp rap on the door and a muffled message about a visitor for Zuko.

They hurried to finish dressing, but as Zuko was about to leave, he suddenly remembered his hair. He quickly began to try and pull it back but his hair was still damp and he was struggling.

“Sit down,” Sokka said, kicking a stool into the middle of the room. Zuko did as he was told. Sokka stood behind him and quickly gathered his hair in a “fire bun” for him before pinning it in place. He placed his hands on Zuko’s shoulders and admired his word for a moment before declaring it “much better than usual.”

Zuko could only shake his head as he left the room. 

* * *

On the evening before everyone was to return home, Sokka and Zuko found themselves sitting together silently in a grassy palace courtyard. The cool nighttime air was making Sokka shiver, and he was slowly inching closer to Zuko until his left leg and arm were pressed against Zuko’s right ones. Sokka thought Zuko’s skin always felt surprisingly hot to the touch. He supposed it was because he was a firebender.

When Sokka thought too much about it, he didn’t really know Zuko all that well. They spent their fair share of time together, but they were rarely alone, save those few times in the middle of the night. But that was more than a year ago. Still, Sokka felt comfortable as he sat silently next to Zuko, staring blankly at the night sky. He felt a closeness he couldn’t properly explain.

“I…” Zuko let his voice trail off. He wanted to say something to Sokka, but he didn’t know what. He sighed. “You’re a good guy, Sokka.”

Sokka didn’t know what to say in response. He smiled to himself.

“I’m a mess, but you’re a good friend.” Zuko’s voice was quiet. He reached over and awkwardly patted Sokka on the thigh. Some kind of gesture of thanks? Zuko wasn’t sure why he did it. Sokka put his hand on top of Zuko’s, holding it in place on his leg.

“I do what I can,” Sokka said flippantly. Zuko could tell Sokka was teasing him.

They sat in silence for a while longer before Zuko stood up. “I better turn in for the night.”

Sokka stood up as well, yawning. He patted Zuko on the shoulder. “Me too.”

As Zuko turned to walk away, Sokka said, “You shouldn’t worry so much. You’re doing a good job as Fire Lord. Way better than the last two.”

Zuko chuckled. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Sokka smiled.

Zuko was on the verge of tears, though he couldn’t figure out why. He wanted to say something else, something more, but he stopped himself. He instead turned around and returned to his sleeping chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to writing a follow up. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. ^^;;

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading these short stories. I got the inspiration for these little moments when I thought, "If I were Toph and could see what's going on around me, walls or not, I would be pretty nosy." Please leave a review if you feel so inclined. This is my first fanfiction story, so I appreciate any feedback. (^^;;)  
> This story was first published by me on fanfiction.net: 2013.01.12


End file.
